Advance Valentine
by Basic Trainer
Summary: While travelling in Kanto Ash, Brock, May and Max stop by a lake. What will May think when she finds that Ash has been keeping something a secret from her and how will she react? Valentine's Day Special Oneshot.


Advance Valentine

Ash, Brock, Max and May had stopped for by a lake while on their way to the Battle Palace for Ash's next Frontier Symbol. It was a warm sunny day and May had suggested that they go for a swim. As the boys started to get changed May walked into the surrounding woods for some privacy so she could get changed as well. Once changed into her swimsuit May walked towards the lake to join the others when she saw that Pikachu was rummaging through Ash's bag.

"Hey Pikachu what are you looking for?" She asked. When Pikachu turned round he had a small red book in his mouth, he ran up to May and offered her the book. "What's this?" she asked kneeling down to take the book from the electric mouse.

"Pika chu Pi Kachu Pika." He squeaked patting the book.

"You want me to read it?" Pikachu nodded "But its Ash's I should ask him first." May started to stand when Pikachu knocked the book onto the ground and started to flick the pages before stopping and pointing to a particular page. Taking the book again May saw that there was a poem called Valentine. _I didn't know Ash wrote poetry _she thought as she started to read.

Beautiful girl with eyes so bright

Gleam the do with sapphire light

Hair of brown and skin so pale

My heart is captive with in your jail

Your graceful look and gorgeous smile

Make me feel as strong as Sceptile

I have held my tongue

But my feelings have always hung

Wanting to kiss your lips and hold you tight

In the brightest day through the blackest night

I will always be true to you

As long as the sky is blue

You are the one that I adore

And will love forevermore

To you I hope to one day say

Just how much I love you May

May's breath held as she left the last line. _Ash loves me? _She thought, her mind started to whirl as this revelation hit home. Her face had become a deep red from an enormous blush.

"Hey May what's taking so long." Ash called from the water then he saw what she was holding he ran out of the water and took the book out of her hands, Brock and Max looked on in confusion "Which one did you read?" Ash asked hesitantly, May tried to look in his eyes but Ash kept his gaze on the book.

"Valentine." She answered, Ash's face went as white as a Dewgong, he dropped the book and ran into the forest. "Ash wait come back." May cried but he didn't stop and was soon out of sight. Brock and Max ran out of the water shouting after Ash but it was too late.

"May what happened?" Brock asked. May picked up the book and showed Brock the poem, unable to speak due to the emotions flooding through her. When Brock finished reading he said "We need to give him a bit of time, he be back later." Max asked what had happened and Brock told him that Ash was just upset that May had read his book without asking.

It had gotten dark, a storm started and Ash still hadn't come back. May, Brock and Max sat in their tent Max had fallen asleep but Brock and May were still awake waiting for Ash to return. Pikachu was sat on May's shoulder with a sad look on his face.

"Brock, Ash hasn't come back yet, he been gone for hours I'm worried. Stay here with Max I'm going to find Ash." Brock nodded in agreement and with that May and Pikachu left, running into the storm to find their friend. She searched for an hour finding nothing until Pikachu suddenly leapt from her shoulder and ran further into the forest, May followed close behind. They came to a clearing and May saw Ash lying face down on the ground, running forward she knelt by his side and saw that he had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding. May quickly took off her bandana and tied it around Ash's head to try and stop the bleeding, she then slowly lifted Ash to his feet, putting his arm across her shoulders and holding his wrist. May started to half carry and half drag an unconscious Ash back to the campsite, she sent Pikachu on ahead to get Brock.

"Ash please be okay, I'm sorry that I read that poem. I hope you can forgive me." She said but Ash couldn't respond so May kept talking to him, apologising, promising to never do it again, telling Ash to wake up even though he couldn't hear her. When she was half way to the campsite Brock appeared and took Ash from May carrying him the rest of the way.

Ash woke the next morning in the tent and wondered how he had gotten there, he was about to sit up when he realised that May was sleeping with her head on his chest. A light blush formed on Ash's face as he slowly lifted her off his chest so he could leave the tent. Ash touch his head as it was throbbing slightly and felt fabric, pulling it from his head he saw that it was May's bandana, suddenly a yellow blur shot towards him.

"PIKAPI!"

Pikachu dove into Ash's arms holding him tightly squeaking in joy that his trainer was alright. The noise that Pikachu made woke May up seeing Ash awake May hugged him.

"Ash you're okay. I was so worried when I found you unconscious. What happened to you?" She asked.

"I don't remember clearly I just remember you telling me what you read and running, then falling over a root then nothing." Ash said awkwardly not really wanting to talk about the poem or anything else that happened yesterday.

"Ash." May started quietly. "I'm sorry for reading your book I'll never do it again I promise. Please don't be angry with me." Ash sighed as he started to stroke Pikachu's fur.

"May I'm not angry with you. ….. This is something I should have said a long time ago. What you read is the truth, I do love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way and if you don't want to travel with me anymore then I'll leave today and not bother you again. But you should know that I will always feel like this and I want you to be happy….even if that doesn't include me." Ash was near tears at this point while May had tears running down her cheeks shocked and incredibly saddened by his words.

"Ash I don't know what to say except that I have no intention of asking you to leave, I love travelling with you, I'm always happy when you're around and…" May leaned forward and placed her lips on Ash's. Ash's eye flew open in shock, May leaned back breaking the kiss. "I love you too. That poem was the most beautiful thing I have ever read, I never knew that you felt the same way and now I do I can do this whenever I want to." She leaned in again kissing the startled trainer. Ash soon calmed down and returned the kiss with all of the passion and love that he had kept hidden within him. They broke away from each other after a couple of minutes to get their breath. May and Ash left the tent with Pikachu following behind them, Brock, Max and all of their Pokémon were waiting outside they all cheered in happiness to see that Ash was okay. Ash looked at May and saw her nod.

"Everyone I've got something to say." He shouted everyone quieten down. "May and me are now a couple." Everyone, except Brock, looked at them in shock as May intertwined her hand in Ash's, Brock just smiled and nodded thinking _It's about time they got together_.

"Ash why do you want to be with someone as lame as May?" Asked Max, May started towards her brother when Ash put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Max there is no-one else in the world I would rather be with then your sister." Ash said and May tackled him in a hug and kissed him again. Ash then when to get dressed and they started to clear up their campsite, whilst dismantling the tent Brock told him the events that happened last night, how May had run off into the storm to find him, carried him most of the way to the camp and stayed awake for most of the night taking care of him. Ash was touched by the devotion of his new girlfriend and made a note to buy May a present to thank her.

After they packed up the camp and started on their way to the Battle Palace May and Ash walked together holding hands. Pikachu sat on May's shoulder as May whispered a thank you to the little mouse for what he had made possible.

"Ash, I've just realised that there's one obstacle for us being together."

"May no matter what it is I won't let it stop me, so what is the obstacle?"

"My dad." Ash went pale.

The End.

* * *

**This is just an idea that's been stuck in my head for the past few days. Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
